


He is dancing like a striper

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Erections, First Meetings, Kinky, Lap Sex, Lapdance, London, M/M, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom falls in love with a striper in London.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	He is dancing like a striper

Dom sat in a dimly lit smog filled room smoking a cigar his eyes were transfixed of the man infront of him that was bucking his hips and grinding a on a silver pole with a seductive look in his eyes to some sleezy song.

The man wore tight leather shorts that hugged his bum in all the right places, heavy black boots and a leather vest to mach he had beautiful brown eyes and dark curly hair.

Dom felt his pants geting tighter as the man began to slowly pull off his shorts, Dom would give anything to have a moment alone with the man. So he went up to the strip club owner and asked how much it would be to get a private show from the man.

"Good choice sir Adam is one of our most popular stripers, that will be 10 pounds for 30 minutes or 50 for an hour so what will it be," the owner responded.

Dom quickly handed the owner a 50 pound note and waited as he called Adam over and opned a private room for them "you have the room for an hour any time over that will cost you extra," the owner barked as he left the room.

The room was lit with purple neon lights there was a chair in the middle of the room a radio a silver pole and a long bench that sat up against the wall.

Adam closed the door and aproached Dom who was sitting on the chair.

"Hey I am Adam what's your name,"the man spoke in a thick scottish accent "I am Dom," the messy haired man spoke as he eyed Adam up and down Dom couldnt take his eyes off of him.

"Dom huh you look like more of a sub to me so what are you into Dom, "Adam asked.

"Bondage and spanking,"Dom responded.

"Ohhh thats hot," Adam said as he turned on a Lana Del Rey song and sat on Dom's lap straddling him.

"You can look but dont touch," Adam rasped out as he started to grind down on Dom's erection.

"Oh fook your so hard for me already I bet your realy big," Adam moaned as he slowly took off his shorts to reveal a lacy black thong.

"You wanna see how big I realy am,"Dom asked. "Oh fuck yess daddy but its against the rules," Adam moaned as he thrusted his hips to the beat of the music.

Adam walked up to the pole bent over and began to slowly remove his thong teasing Dom with a smirk.

" Like what you see,"Adam groaned as he slaped his round ass leaving a red hand print on his pale flesh.

"Fook yes darling," Dom grunted. "Come punish me I have been a naughty boy," Adam snarled as he walked back over to Dom.

Suddenly there was a nock at the door "times up you to," the owner shouted.

"Fuck not now we were just geting started," Adam wined.

"Sorry about that I am needed for the next show here take my number and call me later,"Adam spoke as he quickly sliped Dom a peice of paper and put his clothes back on.

Dom took the peice of paper winked and gave Adam a quick slap on the ass that caused him to wince "we are not done yet," Dom growled in Adams ear as he left the room.

Adam smiled and blew him a kiss as he left.

"Talk to you later daddy, "Adam said with a smirk.

♥FIN♥


End file.
